


Breath of Life

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry, all from grantaire's perspective, literally just a collection of poetry, most of these are unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i do believe in something<br/>i believe in you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just a collection of poetry that I'll be adding to every now and again. all will be written from grantaire's perspective. most will be about an unrequited love. posting these will probably be my biggest mistake.  
> unbetaed so all mistakes are mine  
> comments fuel my flame

It is in these early hours  
when i lie awake   
with thoughts of you drifting   
in and out of my consciousness   
it is in these sleepless hours when   
i realize how utterly trapped i am  
between cynicism and optimism  
it's in these hours when the horizon   
threatens to brighten with the promise  
of a new day  
when i know  
with every ache of my soul  
i do believe in something  
i believe in you  
it is in these hours  
when the stars begin to dim  
when i allow myself  
to give in  
to lie in the belly of the beast  
and dream


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're trying to tell me that grantaire wouldn't write shitty poetry about enjolras you're speaking to deaf ears my friend

maybe it's selfish  
maybe i'm self-centered   
but it's moments like this  
when i dare to wonder  
if you truly notice me  
of course,   
you see me  
but do you see me ?  
more than the slight  
acknowledgement of my presence  
more than the words of distaste  
maybe you see me  
maybe you can't  
but i see you


End file.
